Spooky Swamp Scheme
by animationiscool
Summary: Lieutenant Mumbly and Chief Shnooker are assigned to search for a bank robber, who has a hideout in a swamp. Will they be able to find their way out of the swamp and arrest the culprit?
1. South by Southwest

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Spooky Swamp Scheme**

Lieutenant Mumbly and Chief Shnooker are driving to a nearby swamp, where they have been assigned to investigate the area.

Chief Shnooker: Hey Mumbly, get a load of this! According to this report, there's been sightings of a swamp monster.

Lieutenant Mumbly: *mumbles* Really? I thought our case was about a bank heist.

Shnooker: It is a bank heist. The report says that the city bank was robbed by the sneakiest crook in Spooky Swamp. Our job is to find their hideout and arrest whoever is responsible for this.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Okay, but what's with the swamp monster?

Shnooker: There's a warning about a "swamp monster" in this area. Heheh, that's ridiculous. It's hard to believe they actually put up a warning. We both know there's no such thing as swamp monsters, right, Mumbly?

While driving, Mumbly seemingly notices something moving in the marsh.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Did you see that?

Shnooker: See what?

He leans on the side of the car and loses balance. He falls in the swamp water.

*SPLASH*

Mumbly: *laughs*

Shnooker: You and your stupid pranks! You said that so I would lean and fall in there, didn't you?!?

Mumbly: Yup.*laughs*

* * *

They continue their search for an hour, as they drive further into the swamp.

Shnooker: Mumbly, does that tree look familiar to you?

Mumbly: *mumbles* Yeah. We passed it about ten times.

Shnooker: ...You're kidding, right?

Mumbly: Nope.

Shnooker: Why didn't you tell us that we're lost?!?

Mumbly: You never asked.

The detectives continue to drive, and attempt to find out where they are in the vast, boggy area.

Shnooker: Did you hear that?

Mumbly: Hear what?

Shnooker: For some reason I can hear banjos.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I'm not falling for that. You probably just want me to fall in the swamp water.

Shnooker: Aw, you didn't fall for it.

They drive around some more.

Shnooker: There it is again.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Look, I'm not falling for... hey, you're right!

While trying to find a way out, the detectives encounter a hitchhiker. The hitchhiker is a woman in a blue-green dress, and she is carrying a large bag.

Hitchhiker: Hi, y'all.

Shnooker: Can we see the weirdo playing the creepy banjo?

Hitchhiker: _Excuse Me?_ That was me playing my banjo.

Shnooker: Er, sorry, ma'am. I'm Chief Shnooker.

Mumbly: Lieutenant Mumbly.

Hitchhiker: My name is Sally Swampwater. Nice to meet y'all. I was wondering, could you brave, clever detectives could help me get a ride to the nearest town?

Shnooker: We sure can, Ms. Swampwater.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Chief, are you sure about this? She could be the bank robber.

Shnooker: Sure I'm sure. It's our duty as police detectives to help anyone in trouble, right?

Mumbly: *mumbles* Yeah, but the stolen money could be in her bag-

Shnooker: You see, ma'am, my partner here is kind of suspicious and paranoid.

Mumbly: *growls*

* * *

Despite Mumbly's warning, Shnooker lets the hitchhiker ride with them.

Sally: Is it true that there's a swamp monster in these parts?

Shnooker: No. That's just a stupid superstition.

Sally: Okay, but I think I saw something behind those trees. Could we stop for a minute and find out what it is?

Shnooker: Sure, we be glad to help, Ms. Swampwater.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I'm not so sure about this. It could be a trap.

Shnooker: Mumbly, if we're nice to her I might get a promotion.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: Er, I meant _we _might get a promotion. Right...

As soon as the detectives get out of Mumbly's car, she takes the keys and drives off.

Sally: Y'all don't come back now, ya hear?

Shnooker: She was the bank robber?

Mumbly: Yup.

Shnooker: Why didn't you tell me this before? Some man's best friend you turned out to be.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: I heard that!

Mumbly: *mumbles* Let me guess, you want me to find Sally Swampwater and arrest her, right?

Shnooker: Yeah, but you forgot something.

Mumbly: Really? What?

Shnooker: If you don't arrest her and return the stolen money, you'll have to turn in your badge!

Mumbly: *mumbles* Okay, but you forgot something.

Shnooker: Really? What?

Mumbly: We're lost.


	2. Bogged Down

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Bogged Down  
**

When we last left the police detectives, they were assigned to find and apprehend a bank robber, who escaped into Spooky Swamp. After picking up a "hitchhiker", who turned out to be the bank robber, she drove off in Mumbly's car and left the duo stranded.

Shnooker: We all know whose fault that is.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: My fault?!?

Mumbly: Yup.

Shnooker: Well, you should have told me she was the bank robber.

Mumbly: *mumbles* What do you think I was trying to do?!?

Shnooker: All right, we could blame each other and get ourselves fired. Or we could search for Sally Swampwater, arrest her, bring back the stolen money, and we can forget this mishap ever happened.

Mumbly: *mumbles* You're just saying that because you screwed up, and you don't want to admit it.

Shnooker: I'm also saying that because if we don't do something, we'll _both _have to turn in our badges.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Good point.

* * *

The disorientated detectives travel across the marshland. While investigating the area, they notice a vehicle sticking out of the mud.

Shnooker: That car looks familiar...

Mumbly: *mumbles* It should. That's _my _car.

Shnooker: You're right. It looks even more beat up than usual, and that's saying something.

Mumbly: *growls*

Shnooker: What? It's true.

Mumbly: *mumbles* You don't have to rub it in.

They hear something in the trees behind them.

Shnooker: Mumbly, you should check that out.

Mumbly: Do I have to?

Shnooker: If you don't-

Mumbly: *mumbles* Yeah, I know. Turn in my badge.

* * *

Mumbly investigates the strange sounds that came from the moss covered trees. Suddenly, he is confronted by a swamp monster!

Swamp Monster: Roar!

Mumbly: *mumbles* I can't believe it... there really is a swamp monster!

After the dog detective runs back to his boss and the sunken vehicle, the "monster" turns out to be the villain in a sea monster suit.

Sally: Haha, he fell for it!

* * *

Mumbly tries to tell the police chief what happened.

Shnooker: Did you find out what that sound was?

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: You saw a swamp monster?!

Mumbly: Uhuh.

Shnooker: Heheh, I know what you're up to. You're trying to pull another prank on me.

Mumbly: *mumbles* It's not a prank! I'll show you where I saw it after we get my car out of the mud.

Shnooker: You're right. We can't forget Supercar.

Mumbly: *growls*

* * *

After getting Mumbly's car unstuck, they drive to where he saw the monster.

Shnooker: All right, now that we're here, you can show me this alleged swamp monster.

Mumbly gets out of his car and searches for evidence. While looking for clues, the lieutenant finds a sea monster costume. He also finds footprints that go farther into the marsh, and he follows them.

**

* * *

**

Sally Swampwater tries to escape from the relentless dog detective. She hears distant howling, and sees a shadowy figure on a cliff.

Sally: I never knew there were wolves in these here parts.

The thief tries to ignore the sounds, but they are getting closer and closer.

Sally: It could be a werewolf out to get me. All right you varmint, I'm not afraid of you! I'm gonna get away with this here fortune, and you're not gonna stop me!

She turns around and sees Mumbly howling.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Do you like my wolf impression?


	3. A Creep in the Deep

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**A Creep in the Deep  
**

Lieutenant Mumbly and Chief Shnooker are still lost in Spooky Swamp, but they are on the trail of the bank robber, Sally Swampwater. Mumbly found the bank robber, and reports to Shnooker.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: What's that, Mumbly? Timmy is stuck in a well?

Mumbly: *growls*

Shnooker: Heheh, sorry, but you kind of let yourself open for that one.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I found the bank robber.

Shnooker: You did?

Mumbly: *mumbles* Yup. Follow me.

* * *

The detectives go to where Mumbly tricked Sally into thinking she was followed by a swamp monster.

Shnooker: All right then, where is she?

Mumbly: *mumbles* I handcuffed her to that tree earlier.

Shnooker: She isn't there now.

Mumbly: *mumbles* The handcuffs are still there. And there's bite marks on them.

Shnooker: Oh, come on, Mumbly. You don't think a "swamp monster"-

Sally Swampwater rides past them on an alligator.

Sally: See y'all later, coppers!

Shnooker: So that's it! Sally used an alligator to help her escape.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: I heard that!

Sally: She's my pet alligator, and her name's Ally.

Shnooker: Well, _that's_ an original name.

Mumbly: *laughs*

Sally: You can laugh all you want, but you can't catch us!

The alligator heads for the muddy water, and swims away from the detectives.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I think I know how we can catch her...


	4. Swamped with Danger

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Swamped with Danger**

Lieutenant Mumbly was sure that he apprehended the bank robber, Sally Swampwater, and he notified Chief Shnooker of the arrest. They found out that the swindler has a pet alligator named Ally, who helped her escape.

Mumbly: *mumbles* We've got to catch her.

Shnooker: Yeah, but how? In case you haven't noticed, she has a giant pet alligator.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: You have a plan?

Mumbly: Yup.

He goes to his beat-up car and takes a motor out of the trunk. He then attaches the motor to the back of the car.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I can use my car as a motorboat.

Shnooker: It'll never work.

The dog detective turns on the motor and it works.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: And you think I like to brag?

Mumbly jumps in his new "motorboat" and pursues the thief and the alligator.

Shnooker: Remember, Mumbly, if you don't arrest her-

Mumbly: *mumbles* I'll have to turn in my badge.

Shnooker: Uh, yeah. How did you guess?

* * *

The alligator is swimming in the murky river.

Sally Swampwater: This is great, Ally! The detectives will never catch us now.

Ally Gator: *nods*

A motorboat drives past them.

Sally: It's just a tourist or something.

The boat slows down so it is right next to them, and they see the driver.

Mumbly: *laughs*

Sally: You again! I can't seem to get away from you varmint.

They attempt to escape from the detective by swimming at an increased speed, but he continues his pursuit. Suddenly, there is a violent thunderstorm.

Mumbly: *mumbles* We should probably get out of the water.

Sally: Why would I do something stupid like that? You would probably arrest me.

Mumbly: *mumbles* If we don't, we could get zapped by lightning.

Ally Gator: He has a good point.

Sally: Fine, we'll continue the chase from there.

* * *

They attempt to head for dry land. However, before Mumbly's boat reaches the shore, the alligator bites the motor off of his boat. It then starts to sink.

Sally: Haha, you'll never get me now!

Mumbly: *growls*


	5. See You Later, Ally Gator

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**See You Later, Ally Gator  
**

Lieutenant Mumbly and Chief Shnooker encountered the bank robber, Sally Swampwater, and her pet alligator, Ally. Mumbly assembled his car to operate like a motorboat, so he could pursue the duo in the murky water of Spooky Swamp. They had to continue the chase on land because of a sudden thunderstorm. However, just as he was gong to reach the shore, the alligator bit the motor off of his "motorboat", and the dog detective is sinking into the bog.

Sally Swampwater: See ya later, sucker!

She ignores him sinking and rides off into the woods. They immediately stop when the dog detective suddenly appears in their path.

Lieutenant Mumbly: *laughs*

Sally: How did you survive that?

Mumbly: *mumbles* I know how to swim.

* * *

The thieves run off to a dilapidated cabin.

Sally: Ally, I need you to get that varmint before he finds out that I hid the loot in this here cabin.

Ally: *nods*

While the alligator searches for the dog detective, Sally attempts to hide by barricading herself in the cabin.

Sally: There's no way he'll be able to find me in here.

She hears a familiar snicker.

Sally: What in tarnation?

Mumbly sticks his head out of the chimney at the fireplace.

Mumbly: *laughs*

Sally: You again!

Mumbly: *mumbles* You checked in, but you won't check out.

Sally: That's what you think! Sic 'im, Ally!

The alligator breaks down the front door. She attempts to bite him, but he apparently disappeared.

Sally: Are y' some kind of magician or somethin'?

The alligator opens her mouth and Mumbly is there.

Mumbly: *mumbles* No, but I arrested one before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shnooker is waiting for his dog detective partner to return.

Chief Shnooker: Now where did that defective detective run off to?

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: Huh? Where the heck are you? It's midnight, there's a thunderstorm, and I can't see a thing.

He sticks his head out of the bog.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Right here, sir.

Shnooker: Ah, there you are, Mumbly. Did you arrest that swamp rat yet?

Mumbly: *mumbles* I sure did. She's in a nearby cabin.

Shnooker: You never cease to amaze me with your police work.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Thanks, but knowing you you'll probably try to take the credit for it...

Shnooker: Wait a minute, I just realized something.

Mumbly: *mumbles* You finally realized you're a credit stealer?

Shnooker: Nah, I knew that for years. What I was thinking is why do I wear my sunglasses at night?

* * *

The police detectives head for the cabin. Sally and Ally are waiting for them with the bag of stolen back money.

Sally: I guess there's no use hiding from y'all. That there dog of yours will probably show up in my gator's mouth again.

Shnooker: You were in the alligator's mouth?

Mumbly: Yup.

Shnooker: Didn't you do that in an earlier episode?

Mumbly: *mumbles* I think so. If it isn't broke, don't fix it.

Shnooker: Which is more than I can say about your car.

Sally: The loot was hidden in the fireplace.

Shnooker: All right, but what was with the swamp monster warnings? I didn't see any swamp monsters.

Sally: I disguised myself as one to scare people away from my cabin.

Shnooker: I knew it all along! This case was solved thanks to my undeniably brilliant sense of observation.

Mumbly: *growls*

* * *

After solving the case and apprehending the thief, the duo drive home in Mumbly's beat up vehicle. Before they left, Mumbly repaired and reverted it back to normal. They are also returning the stolen money.

Shnooker: Well, I'm glad that's over. We were really bogged down with work, eh, Mumbly?

Mumbly: Uhuh.

Shnooker: Those swamp monster warnings were ridiculous. We both know there's no such thing.

While driving by another bog, a sea monster sticks its head out of the water.

Swamp Monster: Hi, what did I miss?

Shnooker: Huh? You've got to be kidding me!

Mumbly: *laughs*

**The End**


End file.
